


Just Another Tuesday Night

by otakuashels



Series: Our love is Ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: It was a strangled gasp, muffled beneath a groan. Blue eyes raked over the ginger hair sticking to the nape of the demon's neck. Crowley's words fell heavy against the cotton sheets, fangs piercing the white fabric. Aziraphale's tongue dragging a wet trail up his spine, a sharp contrast to the overdecorated bonbons Crowley had insisted on him sampling in the kitchen.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Our love is Ineffable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564669
Kudos: 45





	Just Another Tuesday Night

"That's an antique headboard," Aziraphale grunted, watching as black lacquered nails scored marks into the carved flowers in the woodwork.

"Sorry, Angel" It was a strangled gasp, muffled beneath a groan. Blue eyes raked over the ginger hair sticking to the nape of the demon's neck. Crowley's words fell heavy against the cotton sheets, fangs piercing the white fabric. Aziraphale's tongue dragging a wet trail up his spine, a sharp contrast to the overdecorated bonbons Crowley had insisted on him sampling in the kitchen.

"So flexible" The sharp arch of the pale-skinned mans back shinned with sweat in the light of carefully placed lamps. None of that candle nonsense, this close to his precious books. Far too likely to get knocked over. A shift resulted in an unveiling of ebony feathers.

Large, fierce, delicate.

Shoulder muscles rippled in a release of different tension. Lust ladened gold peered at him from beneath quivering arms  
"Now that is a treat, dear boy," Aziraphale breathed, one hand releasing its purchase of sharp-angled hip bones to bury fingertips in the downy feathers. Primaries shuddered, a symphony to the cry of delight from the demon beneath him. " You really do not show  
these off as often as they deserve." Both of his manicured hands fondled the auxiliary feathers, rubbing where joints met flesh.  
"Remember last time" Aziraphale murmured, eyes following the sliver of scales began to appear along the ridges of Crowley's spine "You came undone" 

"Angel!" Crowley keened, eyes rolling back in his head. It was becoming too much. All the sensations beginning to override his mind. In the three months since the apocalypse failure and their confessions, the principality knew his body like he knew his book collection. Back to front, inside and out. Nails catching on cotton sheets rather than wood, Crowley stared at the blonde in hope. They had been at this for hours, his hedonistic lover a glutton for a slow pace. "Please," the 's' hissed pass his lips, serpentine nature transforming his tongue, a smattering of scales adorning his collar bone like an expensive necklace. Aziraphale fingers stroked over the feathers a few more times, short-circuiting Crowley's brain before he gasped. 

"Rollover, careful." The command prompted hasty, clumsy adjustments, moan slipping from the angel as Crowley flopped onto his back, pulling him into a kiss. Wet lips pressed against his own in desperation, hot and saturated with distress. The ginger's long tongue-twisting around his own, coaxing noises of pleasure into the hair, knees hooking over heavy hips. "damn..."

"Angel!" Crowley's hips snapped upwards, mutual cries slicing the air. 

"Temptation incarnate," Azirapheal gasped, the bed creaking as the forceful movements began once more. 

Crowley gasped, hips stuttering in his grasp, head twisting side to side atop the silk sheets, fingers struggling to find purchase. Something to ground himself in the heat that washed over him in waves. "Angel, Angel," it was a continuous, reverent chant. 

"Crowley," it fell from the blonde's mouth like a prayer. The demon was gorgeous, red hair a tousled mess, stuck to sharp cheekbones with sweat. Oh, that was very nice. Aziraphale pressed can impatient kiss to the underside of Crowley's jaw, and the ginger whined in approval.

"Oh, fuck, Angel."

" I thought that that was what we were doing." it came out as a runt, thick thighs trembling in protest at the slow patient thrusting they had been forced into. How long had they been there? Hours? Days? 

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Crowley snapped. 

"Now, that is just rude!" Aziraphale huffed a sharp thrust as punishment had the opposite effect to his delight as the demon cried out.

"An-angel ssso closse." 

"So lovely, my wonderful dear" The praise came out happily, knowing what it did to the lanky male beneath him. Words and focus disappeared into the ether, primal instincts of their corporations taking over until shouts buffetted the air, sobs, and cries of release puncturing the silence of the midnight hour. 

Catching himself on his hands, Aziraphael fought for control of his breath as he did his best not to collapse and crush the man beneath him. The sight of a thoroughly debauched demon sprawled across white sheets in blissful satiation was one of the earth's most beautiful images. Crowley's chest littered with bite marks heaved with breath beneath him. A perfect compliment to tossed ginger hair, heavy-lidded eyes of gold with a blissed smile. And those wings, luscious ebony stark against white, fluttering with sensitivity.

"Oh fuck me," Crowley rasped, throat hoarse from begging.

" I just did," Aziraphale murmured, leaning down to kiss a bruise forming over the demons pulse. The movement pulled a whimper from the sprawled man, peeking more than just Aziraphel's interest once more. 

"Angel," Crawley huffed, yellow eyes narrowing as the blonde shifted both above and inside. "I need a moment, a moment." his fingers burrowed in the sheets with a gasp, wings flicking tiredly in protest at another movement. Aziraphale dragged his hands soothingly down Crowley's thighs with a murmur of apology. 

"You look ready to sleep, dear boy."

"Well," Crowley shuddered as the angel released his legs to lay down beside him, a small miracle doing a much better job than a damp rag. Curling towards each other between a blanket of black and white feathers, simultaneous yawns interrupted their conversation. "I know you said that we didn't have to deal with refractory periods, but damn Angel, I didn't think..."

"Was six hours too much?" the blonde's voice weighed heavy with concern, running his hand through ginger locks.

"No, just...surprised is all" black lacquered nails rubbed at tired eyes.

"Well, as long as that's all," Azirapheal relaxed "I am glad that I soundproofed the flat; you were, more so than normal, rather boisterous," he laughed. A kiss silenced the indignant grunt from the fallen angel. Yellow eyes shot an annoyed glance at him before closing with a hum.

"What you want me to be quieter? I can be subtle," Crowley snarked, pulling back. 

"No!" Aziraphale was quick to answer, rolling to his side and pulling the duvet cover over them in one swift move. It was his turn to flush cherry; a leer turned his way. 

"No, Angel?" Crowley grinned, a curtain of black feathers replacing the white as the lithe male rolled onto his belly, exhaustion replaced with amusement. "Careful. One might mistake that quick response for something else."

"That is absurd." Aziraphale protested. The clink and pop of a miracled wine bottle and glasses on the bedside table chimed merrily behind him. "I am an angel. It's in my nature to want everyone to be happy! And...voicing your...uh...feelings...is something that you obviously enjoy. So I must let you indulge."

"Oh? Me indulge?" the demons eye roll could be heard across London. "Because it has nothing to do with the fact that you get off on having me beg and moan for your cock, listening to me swear and plead. " A fanged grin responded to the raspberry hue that crawled down the angel's neck. "That's what I thought." 

"You are so crude."

"Filthy," Crowley corrected, dropping one limber leg over the man's belly. "Just like you want it, angel. Although. Black fingernails scratched at the small bit of blonde chest hair. "Although I am not the potty mouth in the bedroom. Can you imagine the look on everyone's face if that were to get out? That Azirapheal, principality angel is a master of dirty talk, wicked enough to outdo and tempt an agent of hell."

"Don't lie!" Aziraphale huffed, his annoyed expression not matching the comforting hand rubbing up and down Crowley's thigh in a soothing motion. Sky blue softened as yellow eyes were rubbed at once again, shut with a yawn. "That's enough for tonight, dear boy, sleep."

"Yeah, Angel?" Crowley curled into his side, searching for the body warmth the ethereal being always emitted. He ever ran hot. As if She knew that it would be needed for a serpent occult lover. Turning his head, Azirapheal pressed a kiss to the ginger hair as Crowley tucked himself beneath his chin. 

"Yes. Sleep. And dream pleasant dreams. " Aziraphale didn't expect a response, and he didn't get one, Crowley's breathing sliding into a cadence that the angel had become intimately familiar with. His occult lover could sleep for hours, days, decades as he had learned. However, Aziraphale only settled for a couple of hours. Then he would rise and make sure that there was something hot to eat and drink by the time the other woke. Crowley had gotten good at only sleeping eight to ten hours as of late. Morning would be here soon enough.


End file.
